


going down fighting

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FebuWhump2021, alien war, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: rose and ten get in the middle of a full blown alien war
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 3





	going down fighting

Rose doesn’t know what's happening. 

It started out as it always did, calm, peaceful, until aliens decided that her vacation was a good time to start a war. 

The Doctor, of course, had to help. 

But, Rose could see it in the creature’s eyes. It wasn’t going to be persuaded to leave without a fight. It wasn’t surrendering, and as the Doctor talked, spinning his screwdriver around, it was getting angrier. 

Rose tugs on the Doctor’s sleeve, trying to get him to notice. They had to leave. They couldn’t be here for this. 

But the Doctor playfully swatted her hand away, and continued talking. 

Rose looks around, trying to figure out what to do. 

There’s a door on Rose’s right. If she can get the Doctor’s attention long enough to get them to the TARDIS, they would be alright, and they can regroup and figure out how to help this planet. 

“Doctor.” Rose hisses. 

“Not now, Rose, I think I’m really getting somewhere.” The Doctor responds, right as blasts hit the ship, causing everyone to stumble and fall. 

The creature roars, and the Doctor and Rose both edge backwards. 

“Doctor, we have to go! There’s a door, follow me!” 

“Okay!” The Doctor helps Rose up and pushes her to the door. 

Rose turns around. “Doctor, let’s go!” 

“Rose, run! Don’t look back!” The Doctor shouts. 

Rose opens her mouth to argue, but the logical side of her mind argues that the Doctor hasn’t died yet, and they’ve done a lot of stupid stuff together. 

Rose starts running, pushing the door open and navigating her way to the TARDIS.

***   
Rose paces back and forth, debating with herself about whether to go back, when the emergency protocol starts, and the TARDIS’s braking system rings through the TARDIS.

“NO!” Rose shouts. “No, Doctor, you can’t!” Rose runs towards the door and pulls it, but it doesn’t budge. 

Rose hits the door three more times before moving over to the control panel.

“It’ll be fine.” She whispers, trying to figure out how to drive the thing. “He’ll be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> part two will be available by the end of february!!!


End file.
